Kakashi's Mask
by miku
Summary: Shounenai. KakaSasu. Fluff. R&R. What happened during Kakashi and Sasuke's personal training before the final part of the Chuunin exam. And why does Kakashi always wear his mask?


**KAKASHI'S MASK**

_By miku_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

A/N: Just to make up for my very slow update of AI NO JUTSU is this one-shot I'm not used writing one-shot but I'll try; after all, this scene has been playing in my mind every night and I can't seem to get over it.

SUMMARY: So Kakashi trained Sasuke before the final part of the Chuunin exam. What happened that night? And why is Kakashi always wearing his mask?

A/N2: Events here are purely from my imagination! Please don't mistake it as "real" (but we could always wish it were, na?). Oh, caution, mushy, sappy, fluff. Hehehe. (At least in my opinion)

**KAKASHI'S MASK**

_By miku_

It was almost dark if not of the full moon hovering above them and the dying ember from the fire they made which could not give off enough heat for them anymore. But they didn't need it, anyway. The closeness of their body and the warmth of their clothes were enough – at least while they were still awake.

Sasuke's droopy eyes told Kakashi that his student was dead tired; after all, they've been training the whole day. The boy was near to master chidori and Kakashi weakly smiled, proud and at the same time sympathetic for his student. Proud because chidori was one technique not easily learned and sympathetic because of the hardship Sasuke had undergone, physically and emotionally, just to be strong and carry out his revenge. He sighed and draped one arm around the boy and pulled him closer. Sasuke, though surprised, willingly accepted it and rested his head on his sensei's solid chest.

"You still want to go on with the training?" Kakashi asked although he knew the answer. Just to start a conversation, he thought. But he also knew that conversation was the last thing Sasuke ever needed that night. The boy was tired. His tiredness, Kakashi predicted, went deeper than just physical and he wanted to ease that tiredness away.

Sasuke nodded, breathing heavily, in sync with his sensei who was, queer enough, having difficulty breathing as well. He opened his eyes and gazed at the masked face of the older man. He was too tired to look at his sensei while they were eating so he got no chance to see his face. Weakly, he raised one hand and reached out for his sensei's mask but before his hand could make contact with the dark cloth, Kakashi blocked and held it. Gently. "Curious, aren't we?" Kakashi asked, teasingly, to which Sasuke only mildly smirked.

Kakashi shifted his position, although his hand was still around Sasuke he was facing him now, his other hand still holding Sasuke's. And the latter understood. He released his hand from his sensei's grasp and reached for Kakashi's head protector. Weakly, he pulled it off, revealing the sharingan eye and the scar that went along with it. Kakashi's eyes were softly staring at him, his sharingan held no cruelty unlike Itachi's. Sasuke did not know how Kakashi acquired that eyes but he never dared to ask. He needed not to anyway.

His hand then gradually lowered to his sensei's mask and gently pulled it down. Sasuke smiled. No thick lips. No buck teeth. But the softest lips he ever saw. Perhaps due to the protection it received against the sun. His smile deepened as he felt his sensei's lips with his trembling fingers. It carved into a smile.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, sleepily. Sasuke shook his head and uttered a silent, "Nothing". Kakashi returned to their former position and rested his head to Sasuke's. He smelled his raven hair – it smelled of sun and sweat.

"Why are you wearing that mask anyway?" the boy asked as he became comfortable leaning beside his sensei.

"It helps me to keep up with my diet."

"I don't believe you."

"It helps me create a mysterious aura which just suits me."

"True. But I don't believe that's it."

"Then what do you think is my reason then?" Kakashi asked, pulling Sasuke closer, pressing him tightly to his body. The ember from the bonfire completely vanished but they did not care. It was warmer to be with each other.

"How should I know…."

Kakashi smirked and kissed Sasuke's hair before pressing the boy to the ground, tangling their legs, and setting himself on top. Kakashi stared at the young Uchiha before smirking and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you then," he continued before his face descended towards Sasuke's, tilting a little on the side for his lips to meet the other's in a perfect angle. But he stopped in barely an inch of touching the soft plumpness of the boy's lips. "It helps me restrain myself from kissing you every time."

"Then wear it now," Sasuke smirked before closing his eyes and his lips meeting Kakashi's in a sweet chaste kiss.

'Tonight's an exception," Kakashi said as their lips parted and but only to meet again.

OWARI

A/N: Bwahaha! Just that Who knows. Maybe they did something more that's why they were late! Bwahahahaha! (shucks… me and my greeeeeeen mind )


End file.
